Soaring
by midnightblue12
Summary: Lila Hyazinthe. 25. Junior Officer at the Galaxy Garrison located in Arizona. The best damn female pilot the Garrison has ever seen. All Lila ever expected to do in life was to fly. She spent most of her childhood yearning to be among the stars. Fate is strange though, and she soon finds herself soaring too far from the Sun.


HELLO YOU GUYS. This is my very first fanfiction ever and I couldn't think of a better character to write about than our lovely Shiro. Please be nice! If you like what you read comment! Any feedback is very much appreciated. Hope y'all have an amazing day.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Voltron or the work itself. I wish I did though :(. I only own Lila.

* * *

Lila sighed in annoyance. The dress she was wearing, while beautiful, was one of the most uncomfortable things she'd ever been forced into. The bodice of the dress clung to her in a way that made it difficult to breathe. It was partially her fault for leaving dress shopping for this stupid event last minute, but in her defense, she hadn't been planning on going. The reason that she was uncomfortably packed into the back of the Holt family's small car, was all because of Colleen Holt.

Colleen Holt was, at least to Lila, an amazing woman. She was strong and one of the smartest women she had ever met. She also terrified Lila, just a tiny bit. Once Colleen Holt sets her mind to something, she'll do anything to make it happen. Anything. And Colleen Holt had decided that Lila's attendance to this event was mandatory, and so, Lila was forced into a makeover spree earlier in the day and then shoved into the back of the Holt's quaint family car, and now was on her way to the Galaxy Garrison.

It's not that she didn't want to attend the event, she liked parties and stuff, she just didn't like the ridiculous dress code that she had to adhere to. She much preferred to be back at her small apartment, watching a show and wearing clothes that weren't trying to suffocate her. Instead she was forced into going to an event in a beautiful dress at the Galaxy Garrison.

Rubbing at her eyes and yawning slightly, Lila could only imagine how long the night was going to be. Her current plan of "Gettig-through-this-night-and-not-ending-with-a-major-headache" was to find the bar and get herself a glass of red wine.

In the distance she could finally see the Galaxy Garrison. They had been travelling for almost an hour and Matt had already fallen asleep in the seat next to her and Katie was messing with a computer that she almost always carried around with her. Lila had warned her many times that she would eventually need glasses like Matt, but her warnings had fallen on deaf ears.

Lila was jolted out of her thoughts when the car made a sudden stop that made her bang her head against the window she had been resting her head on. Rubbing at the sore spot that had unwantedly been made, Lila sent a small glare at the back of Sam's chair. He wasn't the best driver, and she had forgotten exactly jolting his car rides can be.

Finally getting out of the car, she felt like she could breathe a little bit better. She smoothed the skirts of her blue dress and mentally prepared herself for all the people she was going to have to interact with. Colleen came over to her and began to make her hair more "acceptable."

"It's fine Mrs. Holt," Lila kept dodging her hands. Her scalp was sore from all the tugging the lady had done at the salon earlier that day, "it's more than acceptable for a Garrison event"

Colleen Holt kept trying and fixed Lila with one of her determined stares.

"Now, now honey, we don't really have time for this. Besides Lila looks fine, and we're already running rstop his wife's arms flailing about.

"I know, but I need to make sure she looks amazing! After all this is her first appearance as a junior officer and she needs to be up to par!" Finally giving up, they all began to head over inside.

"If you had let her keep going, we would have been stuck outside for another hour, Mrs. Youngest Female Junior Officer." Matt joked, jabbing his elbow into her side.

Lila gave him a look and just shook her head. "Not you too, all the girls from my graduating class are trying to get back onto my good side because of that"

"I mean it is a big accomplishment!"

"They don't have to keep bringing it up though it's annoying"

Their conversation was cut short by their arrival at the door. Sam turned around to make sure that everyone was present, and that Pidge hadn't decided to sneak off to look at the Garrison's tech.

Once everyone was accounted for, they headed through the double doors to socialize. Lila headed in and immediately started greeting and congratulating all the officers she needed to. This wasn't just any event. This was a fancy party that they had made to congratulate all of the new senior officers on their new promotions, Lila being one of them. She didn't care much for formalities and wouldn't have come if it hadn't been for the Holts. But she was here. And she was going to make the best of it…with cup of wine by her side.

Nursing a cup of her favorite drink, she spotted Katie sitting alone at the table they were assigned. Lila knew some of Katie's friends were in attendance, she had just been congratulated by their fathers. She looked around and saw that the girls she had in mind laughing and giggling, completely ignoring pidge. It seemed like Katie was the source of their laughter. She felt her frustration bubbling in the pit of her stomach. Lila hated bullies, and she was going to stop this.

She walked over and sat down next to Katie who hadn't noticed her. Lila cleared her throat trying to get the girl's attention.

Katie sharply turned surprised at first until she realized it was Lila. "What're you doing here, don't you have some important people to talk to or whatever?"

"I think I'm done talking for the night," gesturing around her with a small wave of her hand, "besides, they're all really boring and super repetitive, you'd think they'd be more interesting since they've been around for so long." She paused for a second and then turned her attention fully to the small brown-haired girl sitting next to her "so why are you sitting here by yourself?"

Katie's eyes widened a bit before she crossed her arms and turned to face the other way, "I'm not alone, I don't know what you're talking about"

"Ummmm" Lila looked around the table then looked back at Katie, "I might be talking about the completely empty table that you're sitting at right now"

At this Katie deflated a little bit and she put her head down on the table "I'm avoiding the other girls, they don't like me anymore because they think I'm a nerd" she muttered into the table.

"You're going to have to speak louder than that hon, I can't hear you"

"I said, I'm avoiding the other girls because they think I'm a nerd" she said while fixing Lila with slightly frustrated look.

Lila felt the bubbling feeling of frustration fill her stomach and she frowned. These girls reminded her of the ones from her years back at the Garrison. Almost no one had supported the idea of her becoming a pilot. Yeah there were females on the campus but most of them were enrolled in either the healing programs. None had planned on becoming a pilot, or at least none of the ones in Lila's class. She had been made fun of from day one for stating her ambitions, and while those words no longer affected her, they had made her miserable during her times at the garrison. Imagine the shocked faces when Lila graduated top of her class and had become a senior officer in record time.

"Why do you care what they think? Are you going to be happy when you do whatever their doing to fit in?"

Katie sat up a bit at Lila's agitated tone and thought a bit about her answer. Slowly she responded "no, no I wouldn't be.''

"Then why does it matter what they think? As long as you're doing whatever makes you happy, that's all that matters."

"How would you even know how I feel or what I'm going through?"

_Ahhh, the 'no one understands me phase.' _Lila thought to herself.

"You know no one supported the idea of me becoming a pilot? Like at all" Lila reminisced.

"What! No way! You're like one of the best pilots the Garrison has ever seen. There's maybe like two others that can compare to you!" Pidge exclaimed, shocked by the news. In her eyes Lila was the coolest person she had ever met. She was always calm and collected and she was super smart too. No one else understood her when she talked about computer biometrics.

"Yeah well that's now, at the time I was a nobody." She chuckled. "well sort of, most of my classmates thought I bought my way in with my dad's money"

Katie looked even more outraged at this. Lila laughed at her expression "I'm not telling you this so that you can get angry" she reached out and ruffled Katie's ever untamable hair. _Heh, just like Matt's and Sam's, won't ever stay they you want it to. _"I'm telling you this because I want you to know it's not going to matter in a few years what any of those girls think. I know what you're growing through, I just want you to know it's okay to be upset, just don't let it get to you"

Katie looked up at her with wide eyes and then looked down. "Yeah well, I don't know if I'm ever going to be a super cool pilot like you. And besides, it still sucks."

"Ehh, you don't have to be like me, you just have to be like you" Lila said, a smile growing on her face"and here's a tip, just because you shouldn't let what they said get to you, doesn't mean you can't get back at them."

Katie smiled at Lila and Lila gave her a wicked smile. For the next hour or so they kept brainstorming plans that Katie could use to get back at them. While Lila wasn't being the best role model, all she could care about was the fact that Katie no longer looked miserable and seemed to be enjoying herself. Eventually Katie decided to wonder off, her mind filled with all kinds of possibilities of how she could enact her revenge and Lila wondering if she had done the right thing.

She looked at the thin watch on her rest and took note of the fact that it's been hours since the event started and she hadn't completed her goal of getting pleasantly drunk to forget all the awkward and frustrating conversations she had had to deal with from some of the older and more sexist officers. She decided to immediately rectify it and made her way back to the bar and got herself another cool refreshing glass. Across the room, she could see Sam talking to a tall dark haired man and excitedly pointing to where she was standing currently. _This oughta be interesting. _

The pointing that was being directed at her was actually the result of a serious conversation that Sam Holt was having with Takashi Shirogane.

"Shiro, listen you're not going to believe it, my life's work is going to be soon complete." Exclaimed Sam like a child.

"You mean the alien research that you've been doing?" Shiro questioned, not knowing where this conversation was going. Sam was one of the most brilliant men he had ever met but he was also a little strange. Not that Shiro minded. Strange was a nice change from the usual.

"Yes yes that! I've finally made some unbelievable progress towards furthering my work and I want you to play a part in it."

"How would I do that? I'm not exactly a scientist." questioned Shiro.

"You don't need to be. In fact for my plan to work I don't need a scientist I need a pilot." Understanding began to dawn on Shiro's face.

"You mean you managed to –"

"Yes! My plans for a mission to Kerberos have been cleared and I'm the commanding officer."

"That's amazing Sam I'm so happy for you" Shiro exclaimed clapping Sam on the shoulder.

"That's not all, they're thinking about making you my pilot and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Shiro was shocked. He had just made senior officer over a year ago and was one of the few pilots that were available for space missions. He just didn't think that one would be happening so quickly. It was almost too goo to be true. He felt as though his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

The look on Shiro's face made Sam Holt smile even wider. "They've already chosen most of the team and we're going to begin training in about a month's time."

"Who else is on the team other than you and me?"

"Well the other scientist on board would be none other than my son!" If Sam could smile any wider, his face would actually explode. Nothing made him prouder and happier than the fact that his son was following in his footsteps.

Shiro already had a close relationship with Sam and Matt. He couldn't have wished for a better crew.

"The only person they haven't chosen yet is your co-pilot. But I've already put a strong recommendation for who should take that position."

At this Shiro was a little concerned. So far, the team would be perfect but the co-pilot was a wild card. There weren't many at the Garrison and the few that he had met that night, he wasn't sure he would pick any of them to be his co-pilot. They would be able to work together perfectly and get along and many of the other pilots he'd met had some of the biggest ego's he'd ever seen. From what he'd seen, he wasn't sure if they'd be able to make a great team.

"Shiro- Shiro are you listening to me? Why do you look so worried all of a sudden?" Sam had spent a lot of time with Shiro and could read him like an open book.

"Do you have any idea who's going to be the co-pilot? I want to meet them before things become official. I want to see what kind of person they are."

Sam knew Shiro was going to ask him that, knowing that Shiro planned for everything and everyone.

"Nothing's set yet, but I can introduce you to the one that I recommended."

Shiro nodded. "That would ease my mind a bit knowing who I would potentially be co-piloting with."

Sam then turned and began to search for a specific female. Finally spotting her next to the bar, he pointed. "That's her over there, her name is Lila Hyazinthe, do you see her"

"Lila Hyazinthe," Shiro murmured slowly to himself. He couldn't figure out why the name sounded so familiar to him. Looking in the direction that Sam was pointing he was having difficulty spotting the woman he was talking about.

"Are you talking about that brunette over there?"

"What? No! She's not even anywhere near where I am pointing."

"Uhhhh the one in the red dress?" said Shiro. He felt like he was playing a game of Where's Waldo.

"No no no no no, I'm talking about the woman standing to the bar, the one in the navy blue dress!"

Finally Shiro spotted her, or at least who he thought he was her. "You mean the redhead?"

"Yes! Come on let me go introduce you." With that Sam grabbed Shiro's arm and began dragging him in the direction of said redhead. For an older man, Sam had a lot of strength and Shiro was surprised by how easily he was able to pull him along. Or maybe it was just the streak of determination that ran in the Holt family that was overpowering him.

Lila watched the exchange from a distance and noticed that Sam was holding the tall black-haired man in what looked like a death-grip and was dragging him over across the room. Sighing, she mentally prepared herself for what she was sure to be a weird experience.

Finally reaching his destination, Sam let go of Shiro and turned enthusiastically to Lila.

"Lila I wanted to introduce you to an old friend of mine. Lila this is Takashi Shirogane, or Shiro for short!" Lila turned and eyed the Japanese male that stood in front of her. He was at least half a head taller than her and she was wearing heels, not that she was short, he was just surprisingly tall. He had his black hair cropped closely to his head except for a tuft at the top. Her first thought upon seeing him wasthat he was pretty easy on the eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you Shiro," she said in a cool tone, her face giving none of her thoughts away. She extended her hand to him and he seemed to be in somewhat in a daze before she cleared her throat to snap him out of it.

Shiro mentally shook his head to clear his thoughts and then returned the gesture. His hand almost engulfed hers and for some reason that made his heart stutter.

"Pleasure to meet you too Lila." He couldn't place the origin of her name.

Lila gave him a cool smile while an awkward silence began to surround them. Sam had never been good with awkward silences. In fact, he hated them and the way he saw it, his job was done.

"Well now that I've introduced the two of you, I need to go speak with my wife." And he rushed off, leaving the two pilots standing there confused as to what happened.

She chuckled a little bit and then turned back to the stoic officer that stood in front of her. He seemed to be lost in thought and she couldn't help but wonder why she was being introduced to this man. So, she decided to find out. She had never been the type to beat around the bush.

"So, why did Samuel Holt see it fit to introduce you to me?" She asked.

Her question shocked him. There were no playing games with this her. His mind scrambled for an answer. While he was being dragged across the room, Sam quickly explained to him that Lila didn't know about the mission and that she hadn't been cleared yet because the Garrison hadn't chosen the co-pilot and were still working out a few important parts of Sam's plan. He had to be careful with his answer.

"Ummm… Well you see.." He stuttered, "I was talking to Commander Holt about the pilot's that I had met and he had pointed you out and asked if I had met you. I said no, so he decided to bring me her to introduce me to you."

Lila laughed a little bit. "Sounds like him to me."

Shiro breathed out in relief. He didn't know why being around her was so nerve-racking, but it was.

Lila was still a little bit curious about this situation that she was in and was planning on questioning Sam on the drive home. But until then, she would need to make this a little less awkward. She never did this, and she hated small talk but now it was all she had.

"So, what do you do? Are you a scientist like Sam?"

Shiro shuddered a little at thought of becoming a scientist. He loved flying too much to even consider being cooped up in a lab. That would be like torture to him.

"No, no no, I'm a senior officer and I'm a pilot." He said, sounding proud at the end. "I don't think I'd be able to survive being cooped up in a lab like Sam. It's basically his second home."

"Seems like you and I agree on that aspect. I don't think I could ever be in Sam's position. Flying is an addiction that I will happily keep" she said.

Their conversation kept flowing and Lila was shocked to see that she was slowly beginning to enjoy herself. He asked her about her interests outside of work, which became a ten minute session of her gushing about how much she loved playing the piano. She had never gotten this comfortable this quickly before. Shiro noticed that the coldness that had been there in the beginning that had set him on edge and made him nervous slowly faded away. She was becoming comfortable around him. Eventually they realized they had been talking for over an hour and that it was time for them to leave. Shiro offered to escort her back to the Holts, and Lila, for the first time ever at the Garrison said yes.

Lila didn't know how much her life was about to change, but she wondered if she did know would she have been as willing to accept the black-haired gentleman's company.

Lila opened her eyes to a dark room that she didn't recognize. It was so dark, her eyes had a hard time adjusting. She tried to move her hand to rub at them but found she couldn't move at all. The only movement that she could do was turn her head from side to side.

Slowly the purple walls around her became clearer to the eye and she could finally see the room better. She started to struggle, trying to get out. Matt, Holt, and Shiro were in trouble and she needed to get to them. The last thing she remembered was watching Shiro be knocked out while she was dragged away. She had tried to reach him then to stop them from hurting him, but she couldn't even shift the alien's grip from her arms a little.

The next thing she knew she was tied to this table and everything went dark. She didn't know how long she had been out but she needed to get out. She needed to try to save them.

She heard voices outside and she froze.

"Haggar will be very pleased with what we've brought her."

"Yes, make sure the subject can't get away. It's important that Haggar be able to carry out her experiments on this new species for Lord Zarkon."

Zarkon? Haggar? Who were these people. The word experiments filled her with fear and she felt herself slowly to begin to panic. Her breathing rate increased and the ties that held her down didn't help. Eventually everything went dark again.

The next time she woke up she wasn't alone.

Lila turned her head and choked back a scream at the frightening creature that was standing near her. This alien had long white hair and purple skin. The only part of her face that she could see was the lower half. What she did see terrified her. There were red marks down the cheeks and sharp teeth poking out.

"Ahh, you're finally awake," the being that stood in front of her rasped out, "Let's begin."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading!

_And on and on we go ~ Blue _


End file.
